This disclosure relates to systems and methods for removing a bone fixation element, such as a bone anchor, from an implant. Specifically, this disclosure relates to a knee tibial prosthesis with a bicondylar tibial component and fixation elements. While the examples in the present disclosure relate to the knee joint, the systems and methods are applicable to other synovial joints in the body.